


Titip Hadiah

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Gen, Gift Giving, Grandparents & Grandchildren
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Apa boleh ... titip ini?"





	Titip Hadiah

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

"Kek, aku sudah selesai."

Saibara menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat pekerjaan Gray hari itu. Benar sih, apa yang ia suruh sudah dikerjakan semua oleh cucu satu-satunya itu. Kerjaannya juga kelihatan rapi. Cucunya semakin pandai saja.

"Kau boleh pulang." Saibara berdeham. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya."

"Terima kasih juga, Kek," balas Gray sambil menurunkan topinya. Pemuda itu mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke pintu.

"Sebentar, Gray."

Gray menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau lewat rumah walikota, tidak?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Apa boleh ... titip ini?" tanya Saibara sambil memberikan sebungkus makanan, entah apa. "Untuk Ellen."

Gray mengernyitkan dahi saat menerimanya. "Tadi kaubilang rumah walikota?"

"Kan di sebelahnya."

"Oh."

"Tolong ya, Gray."

Gray mengangguk cepat. "Akan kusampaikan."

Setelah memasukkan bungkus makanan itu ke dalam tas, Gray segera keluar dari rumah merangkap tempat kerja kakeknya. Kakeknya ini ... benar-benar tidak berani berkata jujur, ya?

(Padahal dia juga sama saja.)


End file.
